User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 13: Shenanigans of the 4th Wall
Walking through a dimension he couldn't recognize, Arthur stared into the images that vividly pass by him. Despite stepping into the Helix Tree, he clearly didn't expect something that included something like this. Arthur: You know.... I'm just gonna bring out the Magic Satchel. *takes out jetpack and straps himself* ''And off we go! He took out a jetpack from nowhere and used it to traverse into the abyss. He sighed about the situation he's in and kept looking around until a memory fragment sucked him in. It was not a lengthy travel as most of the fragments before him pierced through his mind. Arthur: Holy what the bloody moley- ''*takes out Riot Shield* This isn't what I signed up for!! HEY!!! Author!!! Do something about this!!! Alright alright... Don't even complain about the situation right now... Let me just fast forward all this. Arthur: Hey wait!! *speaks faster than usual and crashlands on the ground* Ouch... Should I rewind that? Arthur: *spits out dirt and still talks fast* Oh right... I forgot that... Arthur: What is your problem!? Are you trying to kill me?! Well... You did say do something about that... Arthur: Alright alright... Where am I? Hello?? You there? *knocks at screen* Calm down you idiot... You're in the year 2059. Arthur: Which month? The hell would I know? Also, you got trouble coming in at your six. Watch it. Arthur: The hell you need to tell me! *summons God Arc and swings it behind* His blade met with an Ogretail, cleaving it as it met its demise. Arthur: Okay... Anything else...? Yes... You're actually 10km away from the Outter Ghetto. Better make a run for it cuz it's getting attacked. Arthur: Tell me that earlier!! I'd rather protect my friends than myself in this kind if situation!! *jumps out of the 4th wall* Hey! That's off limits! Arthur: Can it! Only way of doing things! *jumps towards the Outter Ghetto* There! That's better. You know this isn't gonna help right...? Also.. Vajra attack at your eight... It's attacking a family. Arthur: Well I can't let that happen now can I? *summons God Arc and runs towards the Vajra* ''Surprise Muthatrucker! He slashed the Vajra who attacked the family. Although he could'av heard it earlier, he was distracted by a few thoughts. Arthur: Yeah... Way to go with a few thoughts... You're the one distracting me here... Because it's fun~ Arthur: Hey wait... Since when do I have a second conscious? Ever since you pulled out that Magic Satchel? It has the label called "Deadpool" Oh hey! Why don't we blow things up? It'll be fun! Arthur: Hey look... I got no time to talk with two of my own conscious here... It's gonna get nasty here... ''*World darkens* Arthur: Hey... Who turned off the lights...? Hate to say but you got a guest... And she's hot! I mean... I can see those- Arthur: Wait... Who? A figure appeared before Arthur, revealing herself as Kisa... As in Kisa who appeared in the 2nd Arc of this Fanfic? C'mon... Look at those curves! How long has she not appeared in this fanfic again? Alright alright... Let's continue this next chapter... We gotta stop breaking the 4th wall now... And no Magic Satchel Arthur... That's Deadpool's stuff. Arthur: Aw c'mon!! At least let me have some fun with it I've warned you... A big no on this one... You know Nanako isn't gonna be happy right? Arthur: Yes I know... Gotta let the Author improvise on what to do... Shitty- Language! Arthur: Alright fine!!! Ducking Exams.... Category:Blog posts